The present disclosure generally relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations.
A typical laboratory sample distribution system comprises a number of sample container carriers adapted to carry one or more sample containers, a transport plane adapted to support the sample container carriers, a number of electro-magnetic actuators adapted to move the sample container carriers on top of the transport plane by applying a magnetic force to the sample container carriers, and a control device configured to control the movement of the sample container carriers on top of the transport plane by driving the electro-magnetic actuators.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system having an increased reliability of operation.